Por amor
by lunatica22
Summary: el amor nos hace hacer muchas cosas, unas buenas otras malas... pero al fin y al cabo todo es por amor


_Este fic es de alguna forma una disculpa por no poder actualizar mis otros fics por un tiempo, tengo buenas razones y saben que a veces cuando me entra la inspiración puedo actualizar a cualquier en cualquier momento._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Por amor...<em>**

Un muchacho rubio vestido con una elegante túnica negra caminaba de un lado al otro de la lujosa habitación de la mansión en la que había crecido durante toda su vida. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, en el cuarto de al lado estaba decidiéndose su futuro, la posibilidad de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de la mujer que amaba y es que durante tanto tiempo quiso odiarla debido a tontos perjuicios y ahora que se sabía correspondido, ahora que por fin había aceptado lo que sentía, simplemente no imaginaba la vida sin ella. Ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que no podría vivir sin ella, sin su sonrisa, sin su cariño, sin sus palabras de aliento, sin ver sus hermosos ojos y esa cabellera rebelde que tanto le gustaba acariciar.  
>Pero ella tenía derecho a arrepentirse y él lo sabía, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera, que se quedara a su lado cada día de su vida y él se dedicaría a hacerla feliz. Sin haber rezado nunca en su vida y sin saber qué hacer, miro hacia el cielo y le pidió a Dios que la hiciera feliz aunque eso significara no tenerla a su lado. La amaba, como la amaba y si su felicidad no estaba a su lado la dejaría ir, respetaría su decisión.<p>

Recordaba claramente las veces en las que sus miradas se cruzaban en los pasillos o en las clases que compartían en Hogwarts, la manera en que se gano su desprecio a base de insultos y de comportarse como un verdadero idiota, las veces en las que en las oscuridad de su habitación en las mazmorras, cuando todos dormían, él deseo poder rendirse a sus sentimientos, poder ser un chico normal y no el hijo de un mortifago, destinado a ser un mortifago desde su nacimiento a cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres y sobresalir como un mago oscuro.

Se paro frente a la chimenea y recordó el primer beso que le robo en un pasillo desierto, su manos automáticamente subieron hacía su mejilla derecha, aún podía recordar con claridad la cachetada que ella le propino cuando se vio libre de su agarre. Después todo fue un mar de confusiones y encuentros sin sentido ni razón, porque una vez que hubo probado el néctar de sus labios, supo sin lugar a dudas que lo que sentía no era algo pasajero, que no la olvidaría con el tiempo, que estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de la sangre sucia…

Ella fue la razón de su traición al Lord oscuro, por ella había mandado al infierno todas sus creencias y las enseñanzas de su padre, el orgullo Malfoy y hasta a su familia, por que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido durante y después de la guerra ellos nunca perdonaron su traición y debía conformarse con ver a su madre a escondidas.

Sonrió al pensar en lo ilógico de la situación, en que nunca ni en mil años se hubiera imaginado estar allí…  
>Mientras en la habitación de al lado una muchacha trataba de explicar de la mejor manera posible lo que estaba a punto de hacer a sus amigos…<br>- Es que no tiene sentido Hermione, no lo entiendo… es una locura… tiene que ser una broma- exclamo Ginny mirando a Hermione como si lo que acabara de escuchar fuera la peor noticia del mundo.  
>-¿Y me puedes decir por qué no es posible? ¿Por qué te parece tan descabellado?- pregunto la castaña con seriedad.<br>- Vamos Hermione, no puedes esperar que crea que es verdad… es decir… yo … nosotros… Harry … y Ron…, diablos es que simplemente no lo entiendo- balbuceo la pelirroja menor con tono vacilante.  
>- Vamos Ginny no es tan difícil de entender, voy a casarme- replicó Hermione con una sonrisa y mirándose en el enorme espejo de la habitación.<br>- El problema no es que vas casarte, eso puedo entenderlo, aunque debes admitir que es muy extraño que hayas esperado hasta ahora para decírnoslo…  
>- Por qué sabía cómo reaccionarían todos ustedes y ya vez que no me equivoque.<br>- Si pero es que no lo creo, aun no lo creo… Hermione te vas a casar con Malfoy- grito Ginny sentándose en un lujoso sofá.  
>- Lo sé Ginebra, sé con quién voy a casarme- aclaro la castaña que ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.<br>- Pero Hermione es Draco Malfoy, príncipe de las serpientes, un mortifago, un casi asesino…  
>- Te repito que eso ya lo sé, conozco su pasado y no me importa; además la guerra ya termino y el nunca quiso ser un mortifago realmente.<br>-¿Entonces por qué, por qué te casas con él?- grito Ron desde una esquina de la habitación donde había permanecido en silencio desde que la castaña les anuncio que se casaría ese mismo día con el hurón botador.  
>- Porque lo amo, ¿es tan difícil de entender?<br>- ¿Hermione estás segura de esto?- intervino Harry mirándola angustiado.  
>- Harry, no podría estar más segura- afirmo la muchacha.<br>- Pero Malfoy es una serpiente, un ególatra …- dijo Ron.  
>- Presumido, arrogante…- añadió Harry<br>- Sexy y muy atractivo- dijo Ginny y todos la miraron asombrados- ¿Acaso no es verdad?- respondió son una sonrisa abrazando a su amiga.  
>- Ginny- la reprendió Harry y ella lo miro muy molesta.<br>-Oh, vamos amor sabes que no lo dije en serio…¿verdad bebé?- dijo acariciando su vientre un poco crecido a causa del embarazo.  
>- Aún no puedo creer que vayas a casarte hoy… y con el hurón- interrumpió Ron- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? Por lo menos un día antes o al menos cuando no faltaran solo unos minutos para tu boda.<br>- Tienes que admitir que es muy sospechoso, quizás estés bajo un hechizo, quizás te dio alguna poción- intervino Harry.  
>- No estoy bajo los efectos de ninguna poción, ni hechizo ni nada que se le parezca… estoy enamorada de él y vamos a casarnos no pienso dar más explicaciones, es mi vida… pueden aceptarlo o pueden marcharse - exclamo la castaña con molestia.<br>- Yo no me pierdo tu boda por nada del mundo, mírate te vez hermosa con ese vestido - repuso sujetándola frente al espejo donde se apreciaba la imagen de Hermione en un vestido de novia y con un hermoso peinado- aunque déjame decirte que pudieron hacer un mejor trabajo con el maquillaje, pero para que están las amigas sino- y comenzó a tomar algunos cosméticos para retocar el maquillaje de su amiga.  
>Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándolas sin comprender lo que sus ojos les mostraban, su mejor amiga estaba lista para casarse con su peor enemigo y lo peor de todo era que se veía tan feliz que no se sentían con el derecho de arruinarle ese día tan especial<p>

- Espero que sean felices juntos- balbuceo Harry y Ron solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación antes de que la castaña se abalanzara sobre ambos y los envolviera en un abrazo.  
>- ¿Estas lista querida? La boda está un poco retrasada y todos están esperándote- escucharon la vos de la señora Granger a través de la puerta.<p>

Bueno supongo que tenemos que aceptar que va a casarse con ese idiota- le dijo Ron a Harry cuando vio a su amiga pasar por su lado del brazo de su padre mientras se dirigía hacía el altar.  
>- Todavía no acabo de entender como paso esto- respondió Harry.<br>- Miren al hurón, esta algo cambiado no creen, además Hermione esta radiante y si él la hace feliz no nos queda más que aceptarlo- susurro Ginny.  
>Draco miraba la hermosa castaña que tenía a su lado y no podía evitar sonreír, por unos infames minutos llego a creer que ella podría arrepentirse, que tal vez sus amigos pudieran convencerla de que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Pero ella estaba allí a su lado a punto de convertirse en su esposa- Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?- le susurro mientras el mago delante de ellos terminaba con el ritual de las varitas.<br>- Lo sé, también te amo- le respondió ella en un susurro y juntaron sus labios en un beso tierno y prolongado que reforzaba su unión.

* * *

><p>¿qué opinan? lo escribí para un concurso de Dramiones, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas...<p>

Gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios.


End file.
